codesnippetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marlith
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :And how would you like to be sysop? —B L 03:53, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Congrats! You're the first user to use our RFA system! Here's your RFA, and happy editing! —B L 05:22, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Right, rollback, I have no idea how to implement it, or how to give it to you. I seem to go to , and try to give it to you. Eh, let's try. —B L 05:13, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Site stats Below are the stats for Code Snippets Wiki, as reported by Alexa Traffic Rankings and : Rank: 462 Registered users: 360,126, of which 11 (or 0.00%) are Sysops. Current sysops: Blow of Light ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Epsilon60198 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) FastLizard4 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Gp75motorsports ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Guesty-Persony-Thingy ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Marlith Quanticle ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Sirkad ‎(Sysop) Current articles: 20, as of 2008-01-19, 21:29 (UTC) Current pages: Over 380, as of 2008-01-19, 21:30 (UTC) Miscellaneous notes: Server status and overall site status seems well, looks like a clean start. For the few months we've been around, we've already experienced considerable success. No incedents of vandalism so far outside of periodic sysop readiness tests. --Gp75motorsports 21:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) RFA I would like to announce that your RFA was sucessful and you are now an administrator and bureaucrat. Congrats. Hope you do well. —B L 05:16, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Code Snippets IRC channel Hello. You are recieving this message because you have been recently been promoted to administrator/bureaucrat. I created the live internet chat channel using the Internet Relay Chat service, and, as an administrator, your nickname will be marked as one by giving voice status, or, if you specifically request it, operator status. More information about the channel can be found at the link above. If you have one or more registered nick(s) on irc.freenode.net or chat.freenode.net: Simply reply to this message with your master registered IRC nick, and indicate whether or not you would like operator status (more information about operator status can be found here). If you do not have a registered nickname or do not use IRC... I suggest you get involved, as it is a fun way to talk to people without the limitations of the wiki system. All you need to do is get an IRC client or use the instant connect system (a link to which can be found at the top of CSW:IRC), pick a nickname (preferably similar to your on-wiki username, however, IRC nicks have a length limit), register it by typing /msg NickServ REGISTER , and reply to this message with that nick and whether or not you would like operator status (more information about operator status can be found here). You will receive a notification on IRC when your request has been processed. Remember to read CSW:IRC for channel rules and information about the channel. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 05:42, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :NOTE: If you do not wish to participate, do let me know (for operational purposes). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:21, 21 January 2008 (UTC) School Now here's a place to test your skills! —B L 05:43, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Important announcement See here. --Gp75motorsports 19:04, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Signature Hi, i've finished your signature, i didn't know which one you'd like so i done a few, you can collect them here, hope you like, if not i'll modify them to your tastes. :) ' Sunderland ' 00:50, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Take another look because they have been fixed. ' Sunderland ' 12:23, 27 January 2008 (UTC) About the FA I propose that since we only have 28 articles we should leave the featured article up there for a longer amount of time...how long would you propose? (Post on my talk page.) Sirkad 03:33, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Logo HA! Great! Looks like a computer made it! Perfect! --Gp75motorsports 11:36, 1 February 2008 (UTC)